memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Hidden Evil
|stardate = 53343.7 |year = 2376 |platform = |requirements = 200 MHz processor, 32 Mb RAM, 4X CD-ROM drive, 225 Mb hard drive space |genre = Action/Adventure |rating = |reference = (US) (UK) (UK "Xplosiv" re-release) (Germany) }} Star Trek: Hidden Evil is an adventure game set in the Star Trek universe. The game sees the player embody the persona of Ensign Sovok, a Human raised by Vulcans, who, as a result of this unusual upbringing, can use the Vulcan nerve pinch. Marketed as the sequel game to , the game embroils the player in a plot to harness the destructive powers of a coveted genetic seed. After discovering a warning from the Ancient humanoids, the player must engage alien forces and outwit foes in a series of challenging missions, or the galaxy will fall victim to a ruthless archenemy. Hidden Evil was poorly received, garnering a 4.0 from IGN and 4.5 from GameSpot. http://pc.ign.com/articles/162/162126p1.html http://www.gamespot.com/star-trek-hidden-evil/reviews/star-trek-hidden-evil-review-2537686/ In addition to weak storytelling, the game shipped with numerous technical glitches. A Collector's Edition of Hidden Evil, released in the US, included the full game in special packaging, a VHS tape featuring The Next Generation series finale , and electronic previews of two WildStorm Star Trek comics: "False Colors" and "Perchance to Dream". Cast * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Brent Spiner as Commander Data * Christopher Gorham as Ensign Sovok * Gregg Henry as Gal'na * Salome Jens as Xa-Tal * Judi Durand as the Federation computer voice * Janice Lynde as Anij * Barry Dennen as Admiral Ratok * Ted Hayden as Nadol * Joseph Ruskin as Master Si'tann * Suzanne Turner as a Federation doctor * Victor Bevine as a Romulan guard * James McDonnell as a Romulan guard * Victor Raider-Wexler as a Romulan guard / the Romulan computer voice * Greg Ellis as Urano Crew * Ron Surma – Casting Director Presto Studios * Tim Tembreull – Producer * Eric Dallaire – Writer/Game Designer * Victor Navone – Creative Director * Michel Kripalani – Executive Producer * Michael Saladino – Lead Programmer * Max Elliott – Senior Programmer/CTO * Lars Liden (Ph.D.) – Programmer/AI Specialist * Keith Gurganus – Programmer * Casey Steffen – World/Level Builder ;Level Builders * Andy Schatz * Narayan Brooks * Farshid Almassizadeh – Technical Guru * Francis Tsai – Conceptual Designer * Dan Gregoire – Lead Pre-Rendered Artist ;Pre-Rendered Artists * Derek Becker * Raymond Wong * Eli Enigenburg – Technical Director/Animator ;Animators * Mike Brown * Steve Kim * Sean Keegan – Modeller * James Rochelle – Texture Artist * Jamey Scott – Composer/Sound Designer ;Additional Production Assistance * Jose Albanil * Chris Ashton * Kevin Baird * Shawn Ellis * Jennifer Hindman * Prakash Kripalani * Kathleen McMahon * Phil Saunders * Gary Scillian * Greg Uhler * Vincent Weeks * Susan Weyer * Mark Whittlesey * Voice-over sessions directed by Jonathan Knight * Voice-over sessions engineered by Intersound Inc. Viacom Consumer Products / Paramount Pictures Liaisons * Juliet Dutton – Director, Interactive Product Development * Harry Lang – Manager, Interactive Product Development * "Star Trek - Main Title" by Alexander Courage (Bruin Music Company/BMI) * Star Trek Created by Gene Roddenberry Activision * Jonathan Knight – Executive Producer * Laird M. Malamed – Global Brand Manager * Michael Webster – Associate Brand Manager * Ryh-Ming C. Poon – Publicist * Aaron Gray – Lead Production Tester ;Production Testers * Steve Rosenthal * Steven Elwell * Paul Baker – Production & Technology Coordinator * Chris Lewis – Product Marketing Manager, UK/ROE * James Beaven – PR Manager, UK * Sarah Ricchiuti – PR Manager, ROE * Andreas Stock – Marketing Manager, Germany * Markus Wilding – PR Manager, Germany * Achim Kaspers – Jr. Product Manager, Germany * Bernard Sizey – Marketing Manager, France * Guillaume Lairan – Product Manager, France * Diane De Domecy – PR Manager, France * Paul Butcher – Marketing Director, Asia Pacific Region * Peter Nielsen – Localizations Manager * Sandi Isaacs – Director, Latin American Publishing * Sara Pelton – Goddess * John Sherwood – Project Lead * Matthew Powers – Senior Project Lead ;Testers * Alex Coleman * Phil Wong * Doug Palma * David B. Marling * Josh Horowitz * Stephen Boisvert * Richard Kurnadi * Chris Rangel * Chris Bierman * John Cung * Mike Restifo * John Fritts (Compatibility Lead) * Sean Hendon * Nicole Dodd * Brian Ullmer * Chad Bordwell * Kragen Lum (Compatibility Tester) * Marat Gleyzer * Hector Garcia (CRG Tester) * Andrew Mitchell (Intern) * Justin Barod (Intern) * Bob McPherson – Customer Service Manager * Jermaine Clarke – Customer Service Lead * Glenn Ige – Technical Help Creative Services by Ignited Minds * Ron Gould – Creative Director * Ron Graening – Production Manager * Erik Jensen – Senior Designer * Lori Ellison – Copywriter * Michael Rivera – Documentation Director * Belinda M. Van Sickle – Documentation Writer & Production Artist * Lydia Estrada – Media Director * Jean Powell – Director of Video Production & Event Management * Denise Walsh – Activision Liaison * Claudia Plasencia – Account Director * Eric Dallaire – Additional Manual Text Special Thanks ;Viacom Consumer Products/Paramount Pictures * Pam Newton * Terri Helton * Andrea Hein * Rick Berman * Peter Lauritson * David Rossi * Mary Beth Roberts * Irwin Z. Robinson ;Activision Management * Derek Guillermo McLeish * Ehtisham Rabbani * Mitch Lasky * Kathy Vrabeck * Ronald Scott * John Burns * Bob Dewar * Jim Summers * Maryanne Lataif * George Rose * Lawrence Goldberg * Ron Doornink * Brian Kelly * Robert Kotick ;Quality Assurance and Customer Service * Jason Wong * Eric Zala * Sam Nouriani * Aaron Casillas * Marietta Pashayan * Tim Vanlaw * Mark Robertshaw * Juan Valdes * Aaron King * Indra Gunawan * Todd Komesu * Neil Barizo * John Fritts * Chris Keim * Tanya Langston * Willie Bolton * Stacey Drellishak * Jenny Cassel ;Others * Eric Johnson * Boyd Lafant * Billy Davis * Alpita Patel * Trey Watkins * Marc Turndorf * James Gottlieb * Cecilia Barajas * Sean Dunn * Marty Stratton * Ellie Winkleman External links * * * * [http://www.gamasutra.com/view/feature/131809/postmortem_presto_studios_star_.php?print=1 Gamasutra Postmortem: Presto Studios' Star Trek: Hidden Evil] by Michael Saladino, lead programmer de:Star Trek: Der Aufstand (Spiel) Hidden Evil